Libre
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 27ème défi du Poney Fringant. Melkor voit un moyen de faire triompher Sauron pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Mais que décide le serviteur ? Légèrement UA.


La victoire est proche, Sauron le sait et le sent.  
Bientôt il quittera cet état vaporeux pour redevenir une créature à part entière. Plongé dans une profonde méditation, il pouvait sentir l'approche des capitaines de l'Ouest. Malgré la distance et le pouvoir des valar, Sauron parvenait toujours à entendre les paroles de sagesses de son maître. Elles lui permettaient de garder un esprit droit et ferme.

- Maître ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Quelque chose fit tressaillir le Sombre Seigneur. Il entendait une voix, il sentait une lueur crépitante. Certes le descendant de ces maudits Númenoriens s'approchait mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. C'était sans doute la présence de ce maudit Aragorn fils d'Arathorn qui éveillait quelque chose en Sauron. Il ne pouvait pas décrire d'où venait ces mots et ces phrases dans son âme.

_Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Et, vois la vérité.  
Le traître t'a trahit et maintenant c'est toi le traître._

Il y a toujours une autre voie.

Mais alors qu'il y prêtait une oreille invisible une autre voix tonna :

- Mon Serviteur ! L'heure de la Sublime Gloire est proche. Ta création se trouve dans ton royaume.

Malgré cette soudaine obscurité, quelque chose empoigna l'âme noircit de Sauron.

_Ta victoire sera sa victoire. Te souviens-tu du temps où tu étais libre ?  
Te souviens tu de la beauté que tu créais aux côtés d'Aulë ?_

- Sauron ! Ton anneau se trouve ...

Tout l'Esprit Sombre fut emplit par cette information primordiale. Un geste, une pensée et son anneau sera à nouveau à lui. Et puis viendront les années de gloire et de ténèbres. Mais la petite voix lui avait rappelé quelque chose. Il y a des images éparses qui se sont accumulées au fin fond de son esprit. Il ne va jamais errer dans ces couloirs du temps de l'insouciance. Mais tel la lumière de ces joyaux qu'il avait crée, le souvenir transperça ses sombres desseins. Aussi inattendue que l'aube au milieu de la tempête, Sauron revit la beauté et la sérénité de sa vie avant sa chute.

Il se souvint de ce que c'était d'avoir le respect de ses semblables. Il se souvint de ce que c'était d'être une créature intègre et droite. Il se souvint de ce que signifiait le Bien.

Et son sombre maître lui rappela sa présence :

- L'heure a sonné... L'heure a sonné.

_L'heure a certes sonné, mourras tu tel un traître ? Ou mourras tu comme ceux qui demandent la rédemption ?_

Les Seigneur de l'Ouest l'appelaient à sa porte.  
Le sombre velours de la mante de son Maître l'enveloppa mais quelque part dans son corps inexistant une flamme brûlait. Elle répondait à la lumière qui étincelait sur le front de son plus grand ennemi. Elle lui murmurait que ce n'était pas lui le vrai ennemi.

- Sauron, agis ! Extermine le dernier espoir de cette bande de vermine.

Oui, la fin était proche.  
Mais Sauron laissa son anneau s'élancer vers la Montagne du Destin.  
Ils guida ses armées pour répondre aux attaques des Capitaines de l'Ouest mais n'avança pas sa main vers son ultime chance.

La voix de son Maître le guettait et le brûlait. Mais rien ne pouvait éteindre cette flamme qui venait de s'éveiller en lui. Même dans la plus profonde des obscurité, une flamme d'espoir pouvait s'allumer. Même dans le plus sombre des coeurs il y avait cette lueur. Alors que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, Sauron comprit enfin pourquoi il haïssait tellement celui qui était nommé Espoir par les elfes : cette fragile créature avait quelque chose qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais; L'intégrité.  
Mais dans ces derniers instants de douleurs alors que fondait son anneau, Sauron releva la tête. Il n'aura pas besoin de corps pour s'incliner profondément devant ceux qu'il avait trahi. Il avait la certitude que sa honte et sa rancoeur se dissiperont enfin quand il demandera la rédemption.

- Tu n'auras jamais cela misérable serviteur.

_Mais tu meurs en tant que créature libre.  
Mais tu meurs en leur donnant une chance.  
Mais tu meurs au delà de l'emprise de cette Ombre._

Même au plus profond de l'âme de la plus vile des créature,  
La Lumière peut triompher sur les Ténèbres.  
  
Alors que tout prenait fin, Sauron répondit enfin à son ancien maître:

- Je ne serai certainement jamais pardonné. Mais contrairement à vous, j'aurai au moins accomplis une bonne action avant de quitter cette terre. Et ainsi, je m'en irai avec un esprit libre.

Libre.

*** Je remercie profondément Within Temptation pour sa chanson _Deceiver of Fools _ qui m'a terriblement inspirée. Je m'excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres, ce défi a été écrit en une demi heure en préparant mes bagages (mais il a été longuement rêvé auparavant.) Je me suis permis de prendre beaucoup plus de liberté que d'habitude. Si je ne me trompe pas, de là où se trouve Morgoth il ne peut absolument pas communiquer avec Sauron. M'enfin...***


End file.
